Exile
by Ay Hua
Summary: the dark side of power better summary inside
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine. So please don't sue.

This is an A/U. In a time when power hunger men and women trade lives for riches Himura Kenshin stumbles upon Kaoru a woman scared by these demons and pledges to help her break their cycle of death and destruction while finding that they can heal each others hearts.

Authors Notes: In the third book there is the first attempt that Nobuhiro Watsuki created, where Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi were siblings. I'm keeping the blood relation between Yahiko and Kaoru but not Megumi. Thanks and good reads!

Exile

Chapter 1

Kenshin walked placidly through the crowed streets, not really noticing anything, until a bone thin boy ran head long into him. He looked up at the rurouni, surprised that he hadn't shoved him aside. Kenshin, as well, was amazed at the strength the boy held in his dark brown eyes. They seemed to burn and Kenshin wondered what could have made this very breakable boy so enraged.

"Hey! Boy get the hell back here!" yelled a tall man who stalked towards them. The boy, startled, tripped and threw a basket that had been hidden under his yukata, which was filled with bread. Kenshin grabbed it in mid air as the boy stumbled to his feet, fire in his eyes. Kenshin simply looked bewildered, he had no idea what the boy had done, the bread was old and stale, it would last no more then a few more days then even the birds would not eat it. So he could not have stolen it.

"I'm sorry sir" whispered the boy and grabbing the basket, fled. Kenshin continued to stare as the tall man and a hand full of other questionable fellows walked by him, muttering curses. Kenshin was more then intrigued; he wanted to help the young lad. There was something there that spoke a language that only the truly deprived knew, and so he flowed.

Yahiko ran for all he was worth. When he had run into that man he had expected him to shove him aside, like the dirt that everyone thought he was, but he didn't. He had calmly held him while he regained his balance; he even saved the precious bread that he had worked so hard for. He was thankful and that was why he had run.

To everyone around the boy, he seemed to run blindly in any direction that seemed fit, but Yahiko had other plans, he knew all the side streets and was slowly working his way back to the entrance of the town. Once there he was free, outside the city limits the guards had no jurisdiction. And Yahiko ran for all he was worth, but soon found that they had anticipated his moves and had blocked off one of his favourite routes. Yahiko kicked himself for taking a route that he had so many times before. He was cornered and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His bokken was not going to stand up to the punishment that they intended to inflict on him, and he silently prayed that his sister was not aware that he had left and so would not come looking for him.

"Got you, you little punk!" said Kentaro the tall man from the street. He stood blocking the only exit from the alley his men surrounding him all with smug grins on their faces.

Yahiko licked his lips; if all else failed he was going to at least maim them. He set the basket down gently desperately trying to keep his cool. He then slid, slowly and with precise movements, the bokken from his side. "My sister needs the bread, please let me pass." He could feel the tremor in his voice and prayed that no one else heard, but in the end he greatly doubted that they didn't.

Just then the man from the street jumped down from the hut above them, his blade at the ready. "Leave the boy alone. He has done nothing to you."

"Stay out of this Rurouni, it's none of you're business. It's between me and the brat."

"Please sir." Said Yahiko his courage returning his grip on the bokken tightening. "It is between him and I. Please don't interfere."

Kenshin had to admire the kid's strength. Even though the odds were against him he was still willing to fight alone. "Sorry kid I can't do that."

"I think it best if you did sir." Came a strong commanding voice. There in the direct path of the setting sun stood a vision. A woman tall yet slight stood rock still, a katana held loosely in her hand. She slowly stepped out of the shadows and held her katana high, taking her pose. "Yahiko, leave - let me finish this."

Kenshin could only stare, this woman fascinated him, and the drawn katana in her hands with not a single qualm with what she had accepted was her fate.

"Kaoru nee-san…" whispered Yahiko his courage finally failing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine.

So please don't sue.

Exile

Chapter 2

Kenshin looked from the boy to the woman who he now guessed to be named Kaoru, such a beautiful name for such a powerful presence. Kenshin kept his tongue, waiting to see what she would do.

Kaoru stood ready. Her katana held tightly read to not only disarm these grossly over paid thugs but to kill them if necessary.

"Kentaro leave Yahiko alone. It's me you want. Or have you forgotten? Lover." The 'lover' she said with scorn, just to piss Kentaro off more, and like a pill it worked.

"Leave the punk alone. I'll take care of this 'little girl'." He sauntered up to her, his massive body dwarfing her, but she didn't move she didn't do anything; she simple started back at him without a care in the world.

Kenshin was amazed at this feat; this slight woman was intending to fight this guy? He looked back to the boy now known as Yahiko expecting him to have run away at her command but instead he stood immobile, his bokken still in hand though it shook visibly, his face a stern mask of fear, and his breathing coming in rasping short intervals.

"Sir," it was Kaoru's voice once again, "Please leave; if you stay I can not be responsible for what may happen." She never glanced in his direction, but keeping eye contact with her enemy.

"I only wish to help. Please let me do that much." Begged Kenshin, something her never did.

Kaoru sighed and setting her jaw said, "Then keep Yahiko safe."

"Like anybody would want that little skinny brat." Said Kentaro, attempting to upset Kaoru. The boy's skinniness was not for lack of trying but because they barely had the money to live as it was.

"Let's dance you and I.," cooed Kaoru her feet moving her blade set on an angle. Her stance was that of no style that Kenshin knew, and he watched fasinated. Kentaro grinned, he thought that his strength would have her at his will and so used it. He took the thick blade in his hands and instead of taking the blade out he left it sheathed, he raised it high and brought it down with lightning fast speed. The tip embedded itself deep into the ground, carving a deadly impact mark…but there was no body where there should have been one. Kaoru was air born, her head passed inches by Kentaro's, as she landed and before he had a chance to turn her blade sailed through the dark night air. The sound of flesh parting from flesh seemed to echo through the alleyway.

Kenshin watched in amazement at the young woman. She stood to one side of Kentaro who in shock held his ear…now in his hands. Kaoru flicked her katana clean and neatly sheathed it. "Yahiko." She commanded, and the small boy instantly responded. Quickly bending and gathering the bread and standing beside his sister. He began to reach out to take her hand but stopped in mid stride. He could see the tense muscles beneath her porcelain skin, she had stopped short of beheading Kentaro when she realised that the young swordsman was still present.

"You had better get him to doctor Megumi. Or would you rather I take more bits and pieces from his hide?" she addressed Kentaro's men; she never even had to look at them. They ran to Kentaro's side and took him quickly away. Just the sound of her voice was enough to send them into a frightened frenzy.

The thugs were soon gone and they were left in the ally. "Is there anything that you need sir?" Kaoru spoke softly, her voice betraying the strength behind it.

"Ah…ah, no, not really." Stammered Kenshin, never once had he been so startled by anyone…even a woman.

Kaoru turned to him and laid her deep blue eyes on him. "I thank you for your persistence in aiding me." She glanced down at Yahiko and continued "We do not have much but if we could, we would like to thank you with a dinner…with what we are able to salvage." It was then that Kenshin got a good look at her. The yukata she wore was old, and seemed to have been made for a man twice her size, though she was skilled at covering the cuts she had made to have it fit her. Also on her chest just below her collarbone there seemed to be a burn mark, he could not tell from where he was but it seemed to have been branded upon her skin marring the flesh forever.

"I would be honoured. Thank you."

They walked casually from the city and into the deeper areas of the woods surrounding the city. Kaoru never glanced to either side of her, though many people looked out from their hiding places. It seemed to Kenshin that she was a force to be reckoned with, and no one seemed to want the job. In the woods they passed many deserted homes, doors hung open by the last threads of their hinges, vines over grew everything, turning the most regal of homes into places even rats would question living in. It seemed that these homes were once residences of high-ranking people, which seemed to have fled in a great hurry. Clothing, books, and dolls lay throughout the grounds. They turned and followed an unused path that opened up to a large home. The sign hanging from the door said 'Kamiya dojo', Kenshin stopped. "This was a dojo?"

Kaoru stopped as she pushed Yahiko inside. "Yes, once, many years ago. Our father ran one of the best dojos in the city. But then Yukio came, and everything changed." She turned to him her eyes shining "You may rest here traveler, for as long as you wish. It is the only way that we can repay you."

"I could not burden you so. But I would like to stay the night, and I thank you."

The dojo was quite and extremely clean though obviously well used. The bokkens along the wall each had their signs of use. The kitchen was small but it seemed that very few of the previous students ever really ate there. It seemed this was once an active family and dojo. The students ate on the run, much like Kaoru and her brother. Speaking of the two they stood at the pot quietly cutting the small vegetables into the pot, and using small amounts of a precious soup mix. Kenshin looked around trying to find some way of being useful but not finding anything. They had even already set the table, all that waited were the occupants and dinner.

"The soup will be ready soon. Please sit." Said Kaoru, she stood in the doorway, as any well-groomed woman should, her hands clasped in front of her and her face a mask of calm.

Kenshin nodded then realised that he had yet introduced himself he stood again coming up to the two siblings. "I am sorry I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Kenshin, Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru turned and addressed him with a soft smile said, "I am Kaoru Kamiya, and you have already met my brother Yahiko. Now please sit, dinner is ready." She motioned to the table and Kenshin sat reluctantly. Dinner was uneventful; they sat in silence except the odd glance that Yahiko gave Kaoru. He seemed concerned but did not know how to address it. Kaoru never looked up from her soup. She was ashamed at the meal and at the job she had done to Kentaro, especially in front of Yahiko and this man – this - Kenshin, but what also troubled her was the job she had yet to do. She waited until each had finished and quickly whisked the dishes away. "Yahiko show Himura-dono to one of the rooms, then get a bath ready for him." Kenshin looked from Yahiko to Kaoru's graceful back. She was treating him like he had entered an inn. It left him with a distant feeling that he didn't like. She – both of them deserved better then this. A home in the middle of nowhere and the city guards hating them for no real apparent reason. But he did as she asked and soon found himself in a descent size room; '_It must have been their father's'_; thought Kenshin, as he wondered what had happened to him.

Kaoru bathed after she had seen to Yahiko and found him already fast asleep, _'Good, at least he won't hear us.'_ She locked the door just in case and went to her room. Quickly drying she pulled out her best sleeping yukata and stealing herself, she padded softly to Kenshin's room. She stood at the door readying herself and slowly entered. She was silent as the dead Kenshin didn't even stir. The only sound she made was the soft click of the door, at this Kenshin turned surprised. He had felt a presence but had ignored it thinking that she was simply locking him in the room for their safety like she had with Yahiko. But now there she stood her eyes plastered to the floor and her body barely covered by a barely there sleeping yukata.

Seeing that unfortunately created the sensation that Kaoru was hopping for and she pulled her shoulders back exposing more of her chest. The blood and heat that covered Kenshin went straight to his crotch. Kenshin pulled angrily at his pants trying to cover the bulge there.

"K-Kaoru-dono…" he stammered licking his lips and trying desperately to keep his eyes from her seductive form, still pressed against the door.

"When I said that we had nothing to give you I meant both of us. But there is something that **I** can give you that would be sufficient payment for your help this evening." This said she felt that she could face him. She really had no idea if he would agree. She had had never had to do this before and was scared stiff as to what he would want of her (but like she would ever admit to that). But she had heard that women had done this sort of thing when they had no money to give in thanks, plus dinner was a bust. Half of the vegetables were rotten and had to be tossed, which made for a dismal meal. At least if she gave herself then he might be satisfied.

Kenshin saw all this, she allowed him to read it in her eyes. This aroused him even more, that this sexually innocent woman was going to allow him to deflower her, for the love of her brother. He opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say. Kaoru took this as a sign that he wanted it, and she pushed away from the door. Swaying her hips she sauntered up to him and pressed her body close to his. She could feel his heat, and she swallowed deeply calming her own arousal. This man was gorgeous, she would have been all too happy to have him take her just for that fact that, but all good men have their price, and she hoped that this was payment enough.

Kenshin loosing himself to her heat and her assertiveness roughly grabbed her waist and half pulled half threw her to his futon. Once there he loomed over her, his face hidden in shadow but his lust for her all too evident. Kaoru lay there trying desperately to steady her heart. She wasn't prepared for how aggressively he took her. She had expected him to be all too ready but this was ridiculous. He was like an animal, and just at that opportune moment Kenshin growled. Kaoru in her shock gasped and looked in to amber eyes instead of the soft violet that she had assumed were Kenshin's. Now she was faced with a creature utterly different then the man that she had walked in on. As Kenshin bent down to stop within centimetres of Kaoru's face she swallowed her pride and turned her face away, and felt Kenshin's weight upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine.

So please don't sue.

Authors Notes: If you are a reader of my "Rurouni Kaoru" you can ignore this message. If you are not please read. I have started school (university 2nd year) and I most likely will not be updating regularly until class is out for the winter if not summer break. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I really have to focus on my essays. Thank you for all your encouragement and I hope to get Chapter 4 up by April…hopefully.

Exile

Chapter 3

Kaoru woke sore, but not as sore as she might have thought. She had trouble breathing and found her body weighed down. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around her. Kenshin lay atop her, still fully clothed. His chest rose and fell gently and steadily, Kaoru tried to gently slip out from under him but found for such a small man he was quite heavy. She had to get out of there, if Yahiko caught them how was she supposed to explain this? Then she heard footsteps, and a voice she really didn't want to hear right then.

"Hey! Jou –chan you here!"

Kaoru groaned, "Oh shit… Kenshin." She whispered in his ear, "Kenshin, Kenshin wake up, you have to get up, now!"

"Jou-chan! Hey are you in there?" he pulled the door back and found Kaoru still struggling under Kenshin and red as a beet. He stared at them, his face stern "Jou-chan…" he said through his teeth.

"He...he…hi Sano." Kaoru licked her lips embarrassed.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Just let me explain, and close the damn door!" she could hear Yahiko stirring and didn't need another peeping tom.

Sanosuke walked in and closed the door then proceeded to pick Kenshin up by the scruff of the neck and toss him aside.

"SANO! NO!" Kenshin landed on his feet, his face looking to the floor.

Kaoru was on her feet and holding Sanosuke back. "Sano no, please let me explain."

"Why bother. You're the greatest swordsman since your father, and you let this little prick touch you! What the hell were you thinking?" he turned his glare to Kaoru and stared her down.

Kaoru let his arm go and stood between him and Kenshin. "He helped Yahiko and I last night, I had to repay him."

"So what? You're the payment! What do you think this is going to do to Yahiko?"

Kaoru went red "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL HIM!" she hissed her anger reaching the boiling point. "This is my house, I make the rules, and I decide what he knows and doesn't know." Kaoru felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned to find Kenshin standing close to her. His eyes were back to normal, and he looked saddened.

"Please excuse Sessha. I did not mean any harm. Kaoru-dono was trying to help. I did not take advantage of her, I swear on my sword."

"Kaoru?"

Three collective heads turned to the door.

"Kaoru are you in there?" came Yahiko's sleep drenched voice.

Kaoru dashed to the door while retying her top and stood at the door. She looked back and whispered "Sano if you breath a word of this to Yahiko I'll kill you myself." She then stepped out and grabbed Yahiko by the arm and began to scold him on not being ready for the day.

Sano and Kenshin looked from the door to each other, wondering what exactly had happened. Kenshin was the first to make a move. "My name is Himura Kenshin." And he held out his hand to Sano.

Sano grudgingly took it and said, "names Sagara Sanosuke. I'm Kaoru's guardian, or at least I try to."

Most of the day went off without much of a hitch, until afternoon practice that is.

"Onee-san why cant I!"

"Because you are too young and as yet still too small. Sano could really hurt you; you practice with me not Sano."

"Your sisters right little man. I'm too big and manly for you to fight right now!" Sano puffed himself up and Yahiko glared at him and Kaoru discreetly pulled his feet out from under him.

Kenshin had spent the day with the Kamiya's and had spent most of it watching Kaoru. She was a skilled opponent; his thoughts went back to the night before. Looking down upon her partially naked body, all for him. Part of him wanted nothing more then to take her but another part couldn't take her in that way, he wanted Kaoru to want – willingly – to sleep with him. The powerful love that she had for her brother, he had wanted some of that passion, but instead he forced himself to sleep, and right on top of her too. He might not want to force sex on her but did enjoy the feeling of having a soft place to lay his head. He continued to watch as the siblings fought and moved aside when Sanosuke came to sit with him.

"I hate to say it but…I'm sorry for this morning. I just feel sometimes that I can't do enough to help Kaoru and seeing her in bed with you forced me to realise that Kaoru might have to sell herself for real to make money. I was just really upset."

Kenshin smiled, "I know, I'm sorry I didn't wake up soon enough, but it was comforting to have her near me. It has been so long since I have felt the comfort of a woman's body."

Sano looked and him the glare beginning to sneak into his eyes, "you mean under you bud, not near you. Buddy she couldn't breathe!"

The two men began to laugh, quite loudly. Kaoru and Yahiko looked up from their argument to stare at the two. "Are you two quite done? Sano I need you over here, hey Yahiko…ask Kenshin if he can practice with you." And proceeded to shoved Yahiko in Kenshin's direction.

Kenshin stood, as Yahiko was starring up at him. "We'll go in to yard. When ever Onee-san and Sano practice they make a mess." And proceeded to drag Kenshin from the room, while Kenshin's eyes stayed riveted to Kaoru's back.

Outside the afternoon was quite and still. Yahiko passed Kenshin a bokken, and took his stance. "I'm not sure I'm going to be that good to practice with. It has been a long time since Sessha has practiced with a bokken." Kenshin warned, he held the bokken lightly but was still unsure of it.

"Oh don't worry. I doubt that you could do less damage then Sano when he's drunk."

The two began to spar, their bokkens glancing off each other. Kenshin was trying not to get too close to Yahiko, he was aggressive but his skill was apparent. He was ready to attack when necessary, and ready to defend when needed. Then Kenshin heard footsteps. He chanced a glace to the house and found an audience sitting in the shade. Sano leaned against the porch brace and Kaoru sitting at his feet watching intently.

"Kenshin." She called and they both paused, "Kenshin just hit him. He can't learn how to defend himself if there is no real threat. Hit him."

Kenshin sighed, Yahiko looked frightened. "Ready Yahiko?" warned Kenshin, licking his lips.

"Don't warn him." Scolded Kaoru, she was standing now and walking slowly up to the two. She grabbed Yahiko by the yukata and brought him up to her eye level. "He is not your friend, he is your enemy, and you will defend yourself as such." And she tossed him back to his feet. Kenshin was surprised. She was incredibly aggressive. She looked to Kenshin, the sadness seeping into her eyes, and then Kenshin understood. Everything that she was doing was to prepare Yahiko. He readied himself and attacked before Yahiko had time to adjust.

Kaoru watched them fight, the light in her heart glowing dimly. If Kenshin stayed then Yahiko would have a far better teacher then she. He was fluid where she was jelly; he was swift where she was clumsy. She had to ask him, she would ask him. Yahiko made a good move and had Kenshin pinned, then he was gone. He was in the air and coming down Kaoru saw something that the two didn't have time to notice, Kenshin's eyes had turned a golden colour. Yahiko was posing a threat to Kenshin and he was fighting, for real. Kaoru grabbed her bokken from the porch and raced to the two.

Kenshin was finding it hard to get a hit on Yahiko. Kaoru had trained him well, to defend at least. Yahiko came within centimetres of hitting him and instantly the beast inside Kenshin stirred and he was in the air, ready to deal the deathblow to the small boy. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue clad black haired smudge coming towards them. It did not matter; he would finish this one and then the next, and the next, until no one was alive to try to take his life. He brought the bokken down hard but instead of hitting flesh he hit solid matter. Kaoru stood there, bokken in between Kenshin and Yahiko. Yahiko had landed on the ground and was pulled away by Sano.

"Kenshin." Groaned Kaoru. He was pushing down so hard she was having a hard time holding him back. "Kenshin, its Kaoru, let it go…LET IT GO!" and the bokken snapped in half, and Kenshin's 'blade' smashed into Kaoru's shoulder, as she slammed her fist down on the back of Kenshin's neck. They both collapsed in a heap.


	4. Chapter 4

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine.

So please don't sue.

Authors notes: Well looks like I was able to get a chapter out before April!(Please clap…I have 2 major essays due but I needed time to relax) Enjoy!

Exile

Chapter 4

Kenshin woke sore, very sore. Everything from his shoulders to his neck was numb and tingly (it is possible). He sat up gingerly and looked about his surroundings. He was still at the dojo and there was an angry presence at his door.

"You awake in there?" came Sano's gruff voice, he sounded upset and Kenshin could hear the salt in his throat from tears left unshed.

"Yes…Sessha is awake, where is Kaoru-dono?"

Sano then entered and grabbed Kenshin by the throat lifting him off the floor. "You could have killed them! What the hell were you thinking? He's just a kid! She's just a girl!"

"Sessha is sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen. I will leave, please let me go and I will leave and never return." Kenshin could feel Sano's anger especially through his neck. He was sending waves of it directly towards him. Kenshin had let go, he had let his instinct take over and possibly hurt Kaoru – no, he _did_ hurt Kaoru.

"Sano?" squeaked Yahiko. He stood in the doorway wringing his hands. He was scared of Sano's anger but he feared Kenshin even more, this was plain as day on the small boy's face. "Sano, Onee-san wants to see Kenshin. She wants to talk to him."

"Why?" growled Sano, his hand still firmly wrapped around Kenshin's neck.

"Because it's important." Rasped Kaoru, who now stood behind Yahiko. She was braced on the wall but it had taken all of her strength to just get off the futon, let alone stagger all the way to Kenshin's bedroom.

Sano let Kenshin go and instantly Kenshin was at Kaoru's side. Her face was pale but her grip was strong. She pushed off the wall and half staggered half walked the distance to the futon where they had spent the night together. She collapsed into Sano's arms and sat up.

"Yahiko close the door, Kenshin we need to talk." Yahiko did as instructed and sat beside his sister, everything in the boy's frame was keeping him from holding his sisters hand. He feared for her and it terrified the small boy.

Kenshin returned to sit in front of them and looked at Kaoru her face placid, "We need your help." She satiated plainly.

Kenshin looked startled, and glanced from Kaoru to Sano, to Yahiko who just stared at his sister in disbelief. "Could, could you repeat that?"

Kaoru sighed; it seemed that it was going to take a little more time then she had expected. She had thought Kenshin to be a very bright guy, but it appeared that was not true. "We need your help. If you are by our side when we face Yukio then we are sure to win. Just the mere mention of your name and he will go running for the hills. I'm not asking you to fight but merely to use your name. If they think that I have coaxed a great warrior to help us then they might just fold up and leave." Kaoru looked at Kenshin with pleading eyes.

"I…I…" was all that he could stammer. Yahiko was looking at him like a kid in a candy store, in Kenshin; Yahiko saw all that he could be, a strong man that helped those that needed it, a man with honour. Sano was looking deeply in to Kenshin's eyes; he was sizing him up, would he really leave when Kaoru was making such a compelling point? Would he say yes and then demand that she really give herself to him as payment? Even though Kenshin knew that Sano didn't really expect this of him, Sano knew that there had to be some sort of payment. Then there was Kaoru. She looked at him with a steady and stern face, a face that she might have reserved for her brother when he might have upset her, but was now focused on him.

Kenshin swallowed hoping that would dislodge her piercing gaze from his, but it did nothing of the sort. Instead she rose and said "Sano please take Yahiko outside and entertain him for a while. Kenshin and I have some things to discuss." Her voice was stern and heavy. She looked down on Kenshin and suddenly he felt very, very small.

Sano sighed and rising grabbed Yahiko and shoved him roughly from the room, much to his protests. When they were alone Kaoru moved closer to Kenshin. She kneeled so close to him that he could feel her body heat. "I know who you are…Hitokiri Battosai." And with that she stood and headed for the small window at the opposite end of the room. Kenshin started blankly for a moment and turned to face her silhouetted form. Wondering where he had gone wrong. He had covered his tracks; he had done all he needed to hide himself, what had he done wrong?

"The scar gave it away." She said reading his mind. "I may not be as old as you but I was there during the unrest of the samurai families, and I know that you were one of the protectors that helped bring about the change in our lives. You in part were responsible for what has happened here. You like many others believed that this new form of government would put and end to all hostilities, but it did not. It simply allowed other power hungry men to take the places of the previous rulers. I'm not demanding you to help us, but to give us your name so that we may have that safe and tranquil society that you fought so hard to create." Her shoulders were shaking and Kenshin could faintly see tears glittering in the late afternoon light. But no notice of it in her short speech, her voice was steady.

"You want my name to kill in?" he asked, and saw her back stiffen.

"No…no I never meant that." She spun and faced him the sun surrounding her face like a holy light, akin to the Buddhist paintings of enlightened people, but Kaoru's had been received through the edge of a sword not through the word of Buddha.

Kenshin stood and faced Kaoru. "If you go to battle with my name you go to battle with me."

Kaoru had already begun to shake her head before he had even finished, "no, I can not ask this of you. I saw you in battle; if you begin to fight you may never stop. You could hurt innocent people."

Kenshin looked to her bruised shoulder, the imprint of the bokken clearly visible through the crisp whiteness of her yukata, as well as the burn that he now recognized as the character for 'exile'. They had burned who these people were (in their opinion) right on to their bodies. He instinctually reached out to touch it, but Kaoru leaned further back into the window and tried to close off the wound. "They did this to you? Does Yahiko also wear the same mark?"

Kaoru kept her eyes averted, she disliked speaking about that night but if Kenshin were really willing to help then she would have to tell him everything, even what happened to her precious family. She breathed deeply steadying herself, and faced him. "I will tell you all only if you help us. I do not want to force this upon you, especially after I tell you what happened. I want you to decide here and now before you hear anything more from me."

Kenshin saw the determination on her face, she didn't want him feeling sorry for them and then deciding to help, she wanted him – no _they _needed him to help them regardless of what had happened. Kenshin sighed, he wanted to help Kaoru, and if that meant that he would have to face his darker half then so be it. In her he had found a spirit a kin to his own, both troubled with death and both with the bloody hands to prove it. "I will help you."


	5. Chapter 5

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine.

So please don't sue.

Author's notes: I'M SORRY! begs forgiveness I know I haven't updated in forever, but with school the way it was (being all school-ish) I didn't really have time…and now I have a summer course that I had to prepare for…So please forgive me…

Chapter 5

Kenshin had a hard time sleeping that night. His mind was in turmoil, everything that he had been told and the things that he had seen, both as the Hitokiri Battosai as well as the wanderer that he had become. Not to mention the knowledge that Kaoru had bestowed upon him, as she had stood there before him; her eyes clear of fear and told him her life story, never faltering. He couldn't get her – their story out of his mind.

'She had begun simply, "we never say it coming." She sat once again on the futon her voice stilled waiting for Kenshin to join her. When he had, Kaoru watched the floor as the sun began its daily trek down to the horizon. "Father always told us that one day everything that we learned would one day haunt us. I never really understood him, but then again I always expected him to be around to explain these things to me. It was three years ago that Yukio came and took over the running of the police. At first he elected people closed to him, people like Kentaro and Tanaka. He made sure that they had high-ranking positions. A year after his instatement he made his move. He had the loyal police officers, men who were kind and giving to everyone in the city, killed, murdered, whole families, just massacred. At first we didn't know what to do, many people tried to run, hide, anything to avoid a confrontation. But it never worked; they were found and brought back not all necessarily in one piece.

"Then my father began the movement. He wanted to do everything he could to stop Yukio's oppression; a revolution seemed the only way to achieve that. He gathered dozens of families', strong men as well as women. When the dojo was in full order there were quite a few women who trained here." Kaoru smiled softly, memories of good times flooding her mind. Kenshin watched carefully, there was some deep pain that Kaoru was trying to hide with all her heart. Kenshin made the decision that he would find out what it was and if he could do nothing else he would free her from her pain. But his thoughts stopped as she continued. "Sano, being the rough and tough man that he was joined as well. But when we had the first meeting and we were attacked. We met in one of the fields near the edge of town, but they had not counted on Yukio on finding out.

"Yahiko and I were told to stay with Megumi, out of the way. But I had followed, Kentaro found me sneaking around. They took us all to the centre of town. They made a huge bon fire and found all of the family members of the people involved. They had posts planted into the ground the fire right in the centre. Yukio was there, drinking happily and calling to his friends. At first they beat us. Father tried desperately to protect me but nothing stopped them from taking out their anger. They had been unable to find Yahiko so Yukio commanded that father and I be beaten for him. It lasted hours, though I never really knew how long until Megumi told me. She was there you know." Kaoru's eyes shifted to the ceiling, her look far away. "She had followed Yahiko when they had brought us back into the city. They were close to the front of the crowd…Yahiko saw everything." A tear glistened on her eyelashes but she blinked back, stifling her sorrow. "When they were done beating us, all of us, they took turns stringing us up on the poles. Each of them branded, with the word 'exile'.

"Father and I were last since we were the instigators of the revolt. After Yukio had taken his liberties with my strung up, beaten down body." Kenshin gasped, his eyes popping out of his head. Yukio had…he had taken something from Kaoru that no man had the right to without consent. Kaoru paused, god what it must have been like seeing the people she once called friends both being beaten and defiled, or seeing them stand to the side and watching passively. "Father watched as Yukio did as he wished. I remember hearing him scream my name, hearing him beg Yukio to stop. I had seen how much enjoyment he got out of the people as they screamed. I would not give him that satisfaction. I never made a sound as he did what he wanted with me. That angered him, made him more abusive. Finally when he was 'satisfied' he ripped the brand out of Kentaro's hand. I remember seeing how red-hot it was. For a moment I was afraid. Then I saw Yahiko's face in the crowd. He was so scared, that frightened me more then Yukio ever could. He had seen everything…EVERYTHING! I was hanging there no way to comfort him, and there he was straining against Megumi's arms, trying to save me. Yukio shoved the iron hard into my chest. He whispered in my ear that no man now would ever want to take me to bed unless they were paying for it. But if I wanted he would be more then happy to pay me for my services. I glared at him and spat in his face. He apparently didn't like that. He ripped me from the pole and threw me to the ground. I think he dislocated my shoulder but it might have happened before, Megumi didn't know.

"Father continued to call for me even when Yukio tied him up and proceeded to beat him as well. Even when Yukio branded him he was screaming for me. All I could do was watch. Even if my shoulder wasn't dislocated I would not have been able to do anything. My wrist had been broken and my hands were tied at such an angle that there was no way for me to break free. When Yukio was done he did the same to father as he had done to me. Tossing him to the ground like a sack of rice. We crawled to each other and father let me lie on his lap as he cursed Yukio. The others as well crawled to us. They gathered strength from my father and Yukio couldn't have that. Yukio grabbed my father by his hair and pulled him up. I tried to stop him but Sano threw himself over me, stopping me. I screamed and yelled for him to stop, when father looked at me, his eyes dark. He told me never to beg ever again. He didn't teach me the sword to beg, but to fight. I can never forget what Yukio did. He stood there, my father in his grasp and shot him in cold blood. Everything seemed to slow, the blood as it spilt from my father, my scream, Sano's yell of disapproval, even Yahiko's desperate struggle to free himself from Megumi.

"By the time my tears stopped and I was able to get away from Sano's hold. I staggered to father's side, Yahiko right behind me. Yukio after 'defeating' the revolutionaries went back to his little home. And left the survivors to deal with themselves, Yahiko and I were left.

"Our father was dead; there was nowhere for us to go. Sano promised to look after us, but I didn't want to be a burden on him. He had always said as a child that he wanted to travel, but if he had two people to look after there was nowhere for him to go. So this was how it ended, or rather where it began. I have to make the bastard pay." Kaoru stopped her story finally finished. Her voice cracking under the weight of her pain.'

Kenshin was stunned. Even now hours after she had told him her story he could not believe that she was still so strong after all that she had been put through. Dinner was almost painful. Every time he looked at Sano he could see what had been done to him, every time he looked at Yahiko he thought how utterly horrifying it must have been to be so powerless. And Kaoru, she had been violated, beaten and forced to watch as her father was murdered. His heart ached, and now he saw why she had insisted on him giving her his answer before he had heard their story. There was no way after hearing what had happened that he could not say yes. But now knowing what had happened he would do everything in his ability to help her and if at all possible to chip away at the wall that surrounded Kaoru.

Kenshin sighed, there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. Rising and dressing quickly he exited his room. Since telling Kenshin their story Kaoru had not locked him in that night. Kenshin smiled at the thought. He had sensed her paused as she passed his room her hand near the lock trying to decide whither or not to lock it. Kenshin made his way to the backyard but stopped. There in the moonlight was an angel with a katana.


	6. Chapter 6

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine.

So please don't sue.

Authors notes: I don't know if any of you reading this FF read the other RK fic that I am writing, but this is just to let you know that I haven't forgotten about that one but since I'm a little swamped with school work right now I'm going to finish this one off then get restarted on the other one. Thank you for your patience.

Oh side note as I was reading through this to refresh my memory I fixed some errors that I hadn't noticed before. So now it's fixed!

Chapter 6

Kenshin watched as Kaoru practiced in the moonlight. Her movements swift and fluid, he was marveled by her skill. The only other time he had skill like that was on the battlefield, but here in a time that was meant to be peaceful, without war or bloodshed, here was this free spirited woman putting her life on the line to stop a mad man from taking over everything. Kenshin sat on the deck as he continued to stare at her. His mind returning to that night, how her body had felt against his, how much he had wanted to feel all of her skin against his. His eyes glazed over at the thought, he had been without a woman for so long that just the idea was tempting him into nightly wet dreams.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he never noticed Kaoru as she came up to him a spare katana in hand. "Kenshin? Kenshin?" it was her voice that broke his reverie and he glanced up at her, surprise on his face at the thoughts that he was just having concerning her, him, very naked and very wet.

"Ah…ah yes Kaoru-dono? Is there something wrong? I didn't mean to interrupt your practice, it's just such a beautiful night…" Kenshin's voice dropped as he eyed the katana. "Ah Kaoru-dono why do you need two katana?"

Kaoru quirked her eyebrow wondering what was going through Kenshin's mind but continuing anyway, "it's not for me, it's for you." And she handed it over to Kenshin. The startled look that Kenshin gave must have been quite funny since Kaoru began to laugh. "If your going to be out here then you might as well help me practice. It would be a pleasure either way to spar with the great Hitokiri Battosai." Kaoru confidently walked back to her place and stood at the ready waiting for Kenshin to get his head back on straight and join her.

Kenshin smirked; this woman was full of surprises. Kenshin stood quickly and positioned himself across from Kaoru. "Are you sure you want to spar with shessha? It has been a long time since I have fought with anyone and not meant to kill them."

Kaoru grinned, "of course. Why wouldn't I want to? All Sano does is try to hit me. It gets a little tedious. Plus I haven't fought with a skilled swordsman since father died."

Kenshin sighed knowing that for some people, they don't feel alive until they are faced with death, and Kaoru had become that kind of person. She had been teaching herself to feel with the steel of her blade, not the heart in her chest. So without warning he attacked. Swiping low with his katana while she spared away and in turn came down on the back swing. It would have cleaved his head in half if he had not moved fast enough.

For the man known with 'god like speed' he wasn't really using it. Kaoru would not have been able to catch up and it would have been a useless waste of time for both of them. Kaoru was catching up though and Kenshin kept her on her toes. As they clashed and broke apart Kenshin was allowed insights into Kaoru. Every move that she made was precise; she wasted no movement, as others would have. When she defended she made sure she had enough back swing to launch another attack once the opponent had been pushed back. This was who she was, everything she did had a purpose, whither it benefited her right at that moment or later did not matter, as long as it aided her in some fashion. She knew what she wanted and did everything in her power to achieve it. That was what Kenshin had been draw to that night, her sheer will. At every turn and move Kenshin's attraction to Kaoru grew. She was everything that one would look for in a warrior but these attributes were what it seemed Kenshin was looking for in a match. And here in the moonlight was the embodiment of those attributes. Skillful, determined, spirited and willing to face death for the happiness of others.

Kaoru like wise learned things about Kenshin that she had not expected, every time he attacked it was with careful planning so as to not hurt her. Every time she sped up he did as well. This wasn't just sparring but a chance to see how far they were willing to go to get to the other. Kaoru wasn't willing to give up so she just pushed harder. At one point she had been pushed back to the pond and she lost her balance and was about to fall when she felt Kenshin's scabbard push her back to her feet and away from the pond. She stumbled back to her feet and saw Kenshin a soft smile on his lips looking at her. There in the moonlight she saw why they some times called him a god. He shown with a light that no one could imagine. He had lived through the most tumultuous times and like the others would be forever scared for his actions. But Kenshin had changed his path from bloodshed; he had chosen a life of peace and solitude. But he had agreed to stay with them for how long she didn't know, but she did know that she wanted it to be longer then any of them expected. She wanted to know more of this caring, kind, and gentle man. A man who's hands were stained with blood, a man who had allowed to world to fall apart to rebuild it with a stronger foundation, a man with real worth.

Breathing deeply Kaoru dashed towards Kenshin. He could tell that she was tiring so to end their match for the night he was going to side step her and as she fell catch her and send her to bed. It wasn't an excuse to touch her, Kenshin would never admit to that. But Kaoru had already planned that out, she was tiring but she was going to be the one end the match, not him. So as she felt Kenshin begin to side step she turned on her heel and twisted her body, the katana following suit. She stopped mid stroke, her katana resting on Kenshin's shoulder. Her breaths came in ragged gasps, while her eyes held his.

Kenshin was at first shocked, he had not anticipated that move thinking that Kaoru was too tired to do something so extreme. But he was wrong and as such found himself at the wrong end of her katana.

"You win Kaoru-dono. I fold." Kenshin sheathed his katana and allowed his shoulders to relax.

Kaoru as well let her shoulders fall and replace her katana. Her hands were quaking from exhaustion. She began to step forward heading to bed but found that she couldn't move her legs and began to collapse.

Kenshin reached out and catching her held, her close. He could feel her heart beat racing and her blood pumping rapidly through her veins. "Careful Kaoru-dono, shessha thinks that you have pushed yourself to hard tonight."

Kaoru sighed, content in Kenshin's arms. She was reminded of their half night together, and wondered if he thought of it too. "Kenshin…"

"Yes Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru straightened her self but did not pull away from Kenshin and faced him. "Why did you not take me that night?"

Kenshin swallowed deeply. He had had hopes that she would not bring it up or at least Sano had told her something, but it seemed that he would have to say…something. "Well…umm…I didn't want you…that way." He answered, his voice uncertain.

Kaoru nodded, coming to her own conclusion. "You could tell couldn't you? That I wasn't…clean." And she began to pull away from his arms. Yukio was right no man would want her knowing that she wasn't pure.

Kenshin froze and scrambled to find suitable words to make Kaoru see. It didn't help that as she was wriggling about trying to escape him that she was brushing her chest against his, igniting something deep within him. "Kaoru-dono, no don't think that…"

"No I should have known." She said cutting him off. Now she was really fighting, even in her exhausted state, to get away, and Kenshin in retribution held on to her tightly. She wasn't going anywhere until she understood.

"Kaoru." Kenshin growled, his voice deep and throaty. Kaoru stopped and looked up at him surprised. In turn Kenshin looked down at her, his eyes soft. "I didn't want to have you for the sake of having you. I wanted to make love to you; I wanted to feel that passionate emotion that pours from your veins. I never considered you to be 'unclean', but it doesn't matter anyway. Kaoru…" he whispered closing the distance between them.

Kaoru watched Kenshin's speech with a deep pain in her chest. Here was a man who had died a thousand deaths every time he took a life, standing before her declaring that he wanted to 'love' her, a tainted and unclean creature of revenge and hate. "But Kenshin…"

"Shhh…" he whispered as his lips finally touched hers.

Sano watched from the shadows as the two kissed, they were no more then silhouettes but Sano watched with avid eyes. _'Well',_ he thought, _' at least Kenshin can keep an eye on jou-chan while I do my snooping.'_ He pushed off from the wall a headed back to bed. He just hoped that they weren't loud. Though a sly grin graced his mouth, thoughts of a certain doctor running through his head. Maybe he should spend the night at her place…


	7. Chapter 7

Rurouni Kenshin is the properties of Nobuhiro Watsuki-dono not mine.

So please don't sue.

Author's notes: Hello! Back again. This little tid bit may be useless to you but I'm gonna tell you readers anyway. I was planning on this story being only ten chapters long. So things might be furious and fast (and long) from here on out. I don't want to take things out and I don't want to make it too long…so here's hoping that I can really make it ten chapters!

Chapter 7

Sano woke happily. He had heard Kenshin enter Kaoru's room that night, though after a few hours left, Kaoru fast asleep. He could see the growing bond between the two. Kenshin saw Kaoru as a precious thing to be looked after and kept safe, especially after hearing what Yukio had done to the Kamiya family. What Kenshin as yet did not know was that even the death of Kaoru's father the revolution was still running strong. Kaoru now headed the group, the truth of what her father gave up now resting on her shoulders. Even little Yahiko knew, he was the little spy that kept tabs on where the thugs stayed and frequented. Sano was able to walk in and around town much more easily then Kaoru or Yahiko. So during the day Sano walked around keeping an eye on Yukio. Today was one of those days, plus it made it so that he could visit with the lady doctor. There were supplies that needed to be gathered

Sano walked in for breakfast and found an odd site. Yahiko was standing with Kenshin as he…cooked? Sano gapped at the two. Kaoru though she hated mornings was always up cooking and yelling at Yahiko to get to his practices. But here was the man known far and wide as the Hitokiri Battosai, slayer of hundreds of men, cooking.

"Oi! Morning, Kenshin what the hell are you doing?"

Kenshin turned a soft and content smile on his lips. "Good morning Sano. I'm making breakfast. Kaoru-dono was very tired last night after practice. Sessha did not wish to wake her."

Yahiko his eyes still glued to the cutting bored answered as well, "Yeah nee-san needed some rest. I think she's still sore after that accident a few days ago."

Sano sighed, "Well I gotta talk to jou-chan. So I'm gonna go wake her up."

Sano wandered his way to Kaoru's room. He knew that she was up. Even if she was dog tired she would still be up at the crack of dawn to gather her thoughts and work out what she was planning on doing that day. "Oi jou-chan, open up it's me."

Kaoru came to her door and slid it silently open, allowing Sano to enter. "So thought up how the hell we were gonna get in there yet?"

Kaoru sat on her futon and frowned, her mind in turmoil. "I need those plans to his home. Yukio is bound to have a secret way in and out of that place. We need to know where that is. If we can get in through there we might have a fighting chance to get to him. See if you can while in town to meet Aki and see if he was able to smuggle out the plans. And while you're at Megumi's make sure that the supplies are safely stored away and that she will be ready when the time comes."

Sano watched and listened intently at Kaoru as she gave him his marching orders. Kaoru looked like a general. Readying her troupes for battle, a battle that she herself feared but would never show. She was already dressed in one of her father's old hakama, her hair tied back in a ponytail, and she was still and contemplative. Nothing seemed to faze the female warrior. That is except the red head in the kitchen.

"Right I'll tell Megumi to be ready, just give the word and she'll have everyone out and ready to help with the wounded. But there's something I have to ask you." Kaoru finally focused on Sano, her eyes steely. "What are we going to do with Kenshin? He has yet been told about the new plan or who's leading it. Are you going to tell him jou-chan?"

Kaoru looked away, her eyes suddenly distant. Was there a way of telling Kenshin where he would not worry or try to join them in their attack? "I will tell him everything, later. When the plans have been cemented and all the cracks filled. Until then there is no reason to worry him. Not until the actual attack do I want to reveal everything to him."

Sano nodded. He could see the resignation in Kaoru's eyes. She didn't really want to tell Kenshin but she felt an obligation to allow him into her world, like she had last night. "Right-o jou-chan, anything else before I head off?"

Kaoru shook her head and stood, the light sound of Kenshin's feet spurring her into movement. Kaoru gave a side-glance and exited her room. Sano sighed; today was going to be a busy day.

Sano was in town when he heard them talking, he was on his way to Megumi's when he noticed a handful of Yukio's men silently he followed them. They ended up in the seediest area in town and stopped. They entered an old run down shack and began talking.

"Yukio wants to end the Kamiya threat as soon as possible. There is no reason to allow them to live any longer then they have already."

"Yeah I agree. Why don't we finish them off tonight?" came another voice.

"Yukio wants to do it himself. He has some business that needs tending before he deals with a girl and a little boy."

Sano dashed from the shack and made a beeline to the dojo. What he didn't notice was that the men came out of the shack with sly grins on their faces. The bait had been set now all that need be done was wait for the fish.

Sano almost ran into Kenshin as he dashed into the courtyard. Kenshin was yet again doing menial tasks while Kaoru and Yahiko practiced.

"JOU-CHAN!" Sano bellowed.

Kaoru emerged from the house and looked at Sano with questions in her eyes.

Steadying his breath he finished, "Yukio, he means to kill you. We have to head him off. We have to act now!"


End file.
